Hot Summer Night
by bluesraine
Summary: Jane and Maura. Together. On a very hot summer day. No storyline. Just sex.


AN: Jane and Maura. Together. On a very hot summer day. No storyline. Just sex.

They belong to TNT. But I borrow them. Cause I can.

* * *

><p>Hot Summer Day<p>

Sweat ran along her spine. She turned around to put her partner's hands behind her back. "Jane", she said, "don't you dare move, or I will get your handcuffs." Jane grinned, not moving. Maura's lips returned to what they had been doing before; nibbling on Jane's mouth. She let her tongue slip into her mouth, danced with her tongue, and then sucked on it softly. Her hand run along Jane's side, felt her shirt as damp as her own. _Damn hot summer_. She pulled at the shirt, once, twice, trying to get to feel some skin. When the shirt slid up, Maura's fingers instantly wandered over Jane's skin, around her waist, to her back, pulling her closer. When their bodies pressed together, wet shirts rubbing on each other, Jane moaned.

"Please", Jane begged into the kiss.

Maura's fingernails dug into Jane's back, softly, and then running down to her butt. "Right here, Jane", she whispered, pressing her into the door. She pulled on her belt, opened it and also opened Jane's jeans. Her hand glided along Jane's panties; making her shiver. Jane tried to grab her, but Maura looked up. "Remember what I said."

Jane shook her head, strands of her black hair sticking to her forehead. Maura pulled her hands up, pressed them against the wood of the door. "No moving. Until I say so." Jane tried to protest again, yet was silenced with another kiss. Maura giggled, softly bite her and worked her way back under the shirt. Her fingertips ran along Jane's side, covered her breast for a second. She kissed her way down along the jaw line, gently sucking on the collar bone. When the tip of her tongue found the skin just over her breast, Jane started to breath quicker.

Maura's hand wandered back down, a finger slipped into her panties. Jane moaned. The hand went deeper, to find her hot and swollen. Maura kissed her again, while her finger started striking her skin. Jane pressed into her, wanted to feel more, needed to feel more. "Mau", she hissed.

"Yes, Jane?"

"I want to touch you."

"Not yet", Maura murmured, kissing her again. Her fingers circled her softest spot. Jane's kisses got more hungry, yet she tried not do move. Maura's other hand pulled the shirt down, allowing her to nibble on Jane's breast. Jane bent forward, her voice getting deep from the arousal yet calling Maura's name again.

Maura's knee glided along Jane's leg, bare skin running over blue jeans. She kicked off her shoes, which made her a little bit tinier than Jane. When she looked up, Jane's hands were still over her head, closed to a fist. Her eyes were black with passion. Jane bent her head down for another kiss, Maura leaned in a bit. Her finger, who held still for a moment, started to strike Jane again, making her arch forward. Maura slung her leg around her, holding her close.

"Okay" she whispered.

Within a second, Jane grabbed her. She ran her hands over Maura's sides, slipping an arm around her waist, while the other wandered over her backside. She found the bottom of her skirt; ran her hand along the raised leg. Maura rubbed against her. Jane moaned when her partner's fingers moved quicker. She let her own hand wander into Maura's panties, finding them moist and her swollen. Without hesitating, a finger glided inside; making Maura moan as well. Their bodies pressed together, their fingers arousing each other quickly, they hungrily kissed each other. Maura's touch got more powerful, bringing Jane close to the edge. When she felt her breathing hot into the kiss, her fingers moved quicker, feeling Jane doing the same in repeat. Then, suddenly, she felt Jane climaxing, pressing into her, crying out her name when her body shivered. Waves ran over Jane's body while Maura kept striking her softly. "Mau" she murmured, kissing her hard. Her thumb touched Maura's softest spot, her fingers slipping in and out, her arm holding her safe and close. Maura let her head fall back, offering her throat. Jane nibbled on the skin, feeling her clinching around her fingers. "Cum", she murmured, "cum for me." She kissed her forcefully, sucking on her lip. Maura stumbled over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard, letting her moan deep.

Jane held her close, held her until their breathing got slower.

Maura had to laugh, giggle against her neck.

"You're one wicked woman, Maura…"

"Maybe. It's not like you didn't like it."

Jane stole another kiss. "I did. And now, I want to get off those sweaty clothes. I hate that the air conditioner at work is broken…"

"You should come downstairs more often. It's much cooler in the morgue."

"Yes, you think we could focus on work better if we see each other even more?" Jane laughed. "Come on." She took her hand and led her upstairs. In the bathroom, she threw her clothes in the hamper, opened a window and stepped into the shower.

Maura smiled. She still couldn't believe how easy things could be, how happy she could be. How complicated things could be, as well. She hung her shirt and skirt over the bathtub. Then, she followed Jane, who was already singing in the shower.


End file.
